<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause this baby is loveproof by zhongmvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441251">'cause this baby is loveproof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongmvs/pseuds/zhongmvs'>zhongmvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, First Kiss, Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Menace, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Polyamory, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongmvs/pseuds/zhongmvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung would like the record to state that he does not hate his roommate. He thinks Jaemin is great, even if he has some potentially unhealthy caffeine habits and even if he allows his boyfriend to constantly come over to bother Jisung. Frankly speaking, Jisung just thinks Jaemin is the best person alive.</p><p>Jaemin’s boyfriend however, is a completely different story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #1 — and they were roommates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause this baby is loveproof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from crush culture by conan gray!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung would like the record to state that he does <em>not</em> hate his roommate. He thinks Jaemin is great, even if he has some potentially unhealthy caffeine habits and even if he allows his boyfriend to constantly come over to bother Jisung. Frankly speaking, Jisung just thinks Jaemin is the best person alive.</p><p>Jaemin’s boyfriend however, is a completely different story. Jisung has only known Donghyuck for about three months and he’s already beginning to wish he’d never met him. Donghyuck is so annoying, with his stupid sparkly eyes and his stupid pretty smile. God, Jisung can’t <em>stand</em> him.</p><p>“Do you not have your own room?” Jisung asks him, when he finds Donghyuck sprawled out on <em>his</em> bed for the fourth time that week. “Seriously, do you not have anywhere to be? I see you more often than I see Jaemin and he’s the one that I actually live with.”</p><p>Donghyuck just grins at him. It’s that same stupid infuriating grin he wore when Jisung met him for the first time and also every other time after that.</p><p>“Of course I have my own room, Jisungie,” he says, mindlessly thumbing through one of Jisung’s astronomy textbooks. “I just prefer the company here over the company there.”</p><p>And then Donghyuck winks at him. The fucking <em>nerve</em> of that guy, just going around winking at people and stealing their beds, it’s absolutely <em>unbelievable</em>.</p><p>“Jaemin isn’t even here,” Jisung informs him. Apparently Donghyuck is as bad at keeping track of his boyfriend’s schedule as he is at not being a menace. Jisung can’t relate, <em>he</em> knows Jaemin’s schedule by heart. </p><p>“He still has class, so he’s not getting home until three,” Jisung takes a look at the clock on the wall, a pink one Jaemin brought with him when he moved in. “Which is in two hours.”</p><p>Donghyuck yawns, which is just <em>rude</em> and absolutely <em>not</em> cute <em>or</em> endearing. </p><p>“Maybe I’m here for you,” he says, “Maybe I just missed my favourite boy.”</p><p>And that’s another thing Donghyuck does, calling him <em>his favourite boy</em>, like Jisung belongs to him or something. Which is just weird and also a lie, because obviously <em>Jaemin</em> is Donghyuck’s favourite boy, since Donghyuck is dating Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin is also Jisung’s favourite boy, but that’s just because Jaemin is really awesome, not because Jisung has a crush on him or something.</p><p>Jisung huffs, “You’re so stupid,” he tells Donghyuck, who just smiles at him.</p><p>He throws his bag in the corner and throws himself down on Jaemin’s bed, since his own is currently occupied by a vicious demon who wears Jaemin’s clothes and steals Jisung’s candy. He doesn’t even bother asking why Donghyuck is on his bed instead of Jaemin’s anymore, because he knows he’ll just get the same (wrong) answer.</p><p><em>“I just like your bed, Jisungie, it’s much softer than Jaemin’s.”</em> He can already hear Donghyuck’s annoyingly pretty voice say it in his head, that’s how often he’s heard it. Absolutely ridiculous. It’s not even true either, because Jisung and Jaemin have the exact same mattress.</p><p>Whatever, Jisung doesn’t care. He’ll just go lay down on Jaemin’s bed which absolutely doesn’t smell like his strawberry shampoo whatsoever. </p><p>“Are you tired, Jisung? Do you want to get some rest?” Donghyuck asks him when Jisung closes his eyes for a second.</p><p>And Jisung is not tired at all. He was just doing a very long blink. He’s only yawning because Donghyuck yawned earlier. He also absolutely does not want Donghyuck to sing him a lullaby.</p><p>Then Donghyuck must have said something so boring that it made Jisung fall asleep, because the next time he opens his eyes, Jaemin is there, petting his hair and softly talking to Donghyuck, who has moved from one side of Jisung’s bed to the other and is currently reading through what Jisung thinks might be his assignment for astronomy.</p><p>He’s still too sleepy to follow their conversation, but here and there he hears his own name. It’s kind of weird that his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend are spending their precious time together talking about Jisung, but whatever.</p><p>He yawns and rubs his eyes. “Hi,” he mumbles, voice still rough with sleep, “How long was I asleep for?”</p><p>“About two hours, but Jaemin’s class ran late, so he hasn’t been back for very long,” Donghyuck informs him, while Jaemin coos at him and pinches his cheeks, which is a little weird and also kind of painful, but it’s Jaemin so it’s fine.</p><p>“Did you miss me a lot, Jisungie? Were you very lonely without me? Is that why you took a nap on my bed?” Jaemin asks.</p><p>Jisung still hasn’t figured out how it’s possible for someone to talk while pouting, but Jaemin somehow manages to do it every time, making pouty faces whenever he wants Jisung’s attention. Not that Jisung was looking or anything.</p><p>He’s not sure how to deal with this situation, so he pushes Jaemin away and scoffs. “No way,” he says, “I was only on your bed because your boyfriend stole mine.”</p><p>Jaemin pouts again. “I definitely believe you,” he says, although it doesn’t really sound like he believes him. Donghyuck snorts, because he’s evil and loves to see Jisung in pain.</p><p>It kind of hurts to talk, so Jisung comes to the unfortunate conclusion that he must have slept with his mouth open again, which is both an entirely unflattering and excruciatingly stupid way to sleep, because it looks silly and it makes his throat sore from all the breathing in and out. </p><p>Then Jisung comes to the even more unfortunate conclusion that Donghyuck must have been able to see him while he slept like that, so he takes a minute to silently scream into the metaphorical void. To have his mortal enemy see him in such a state... Today truly is a terrible day for Jisung Park.</p><p>In a desperate attempt to get away from Jaemin’s cooing and Donghyuck’s heavy gaze (Seriously, what is up with that? Why is Donghyuck out there just <em>observing</em> Jisung?), Jisung pushes himself up from Jaemin’s bed and makes his way to the mini-fridge in the corner of their room to drink some water.</p><p>He immediately encounters an obstacle, because the mini-fridge is just filled with Jaemin’s truly impressive collection of energy drinks and a few side dishes Jisung’s mom made them, so Jisung has to either brave drinking one of Jaemin’s disgusting drinks or suffer with a sore throat.</p><p>He chooses the first and immediately regrets this decision. It truly is absolutely disgusting. The only reason he doesn’t spit it out is because that would be a bitch to clean up. Jisung really doesn’t know why Jaemin likes these drinks, but he supposes even perfect people like Jaemin are allowed to have at least one flaw.</p><p>Jisung muses on this for a second, trying to see if he remembers any other flaws of Jaemin, before he remembers that the proof of Jaemin’s biggest flaw is sitting right there on Jisung’s bed, reading through Jisung’s astronomy essay and ignoring the laws of dating that decree that you’re not allowed to look through your boyfriend’s roommate’s things.</p><p>He quickly moves over and snatches the essay out of Donghyuck’s hands. He hadn’t done very well on it, but that’s honestly none of Donghyuck’s business.</p><p>“Do you need some help with that subject? My friend Renjun took that course too, so he could probably tutor you,” Donghyuck asks, very sweetly, which is even more suspicious than if he’d said it in a menacing way.</p><p>It’s an uncharacteristically nice offer of him, actually. And, to be completely honest, Jisung really does need help, but he’s not about to let the enemy in on his weaknesses, so he just shakes his head and sits down next to Donghyuck so their legs are touching. Keep your enemies close or whatever.</p><p>Donghyuck knocks his foot against Jisung’s ankle and smiles at him. It makes Jisung feel kind of warm inside. He doesn’t know what that’s about, maybe Donghyuck cursed him or something. Yeah, that might be it.</p><p>Across from them, on his own bed, Jaemin pouts again. “How mean of my two babies to go sit <em>all</em> the way over there, give each other those pretty smiles and not cuddle <em>me</em>, your favourite person in the whole wide world!”</p><p>Donghyuck snorts, “You’re definitely not my favourite person in the whole wide world. We both know I love our Jisungie the most, but if you miss us so much, you can just come over here, baby. Our bed is big enough for all three of us.”</p><p>Jisung doesn’t even have the time to mentally assess the fact that he’s apparently Donghyuck’s favourite person or the fact that Donghyuck has taken to referring to Jisung’s bed as <em>our bed</em>, because suddenly Jaemin is jumping onto the bed on Jisung’s other side.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” he whispers. Jisung does <em>not</em> blush at this.</p><p>There they go again with the pet names. Maybe that’s Jaemin’s other flaw, that he just can’t seem to stop calling Jisung <em>baby</em>. Jisung definitely hates it when he does that, he definitely doesn’t like it at all. For some reason he feels warm inside again, but that’s probably a side effect of being cursed by Donghyuck. Or maybe it’s an allergic reaction to Jaemin’s energy drinks. Either way, it’s totally unrelated to the whole <em>baby</em> thing.</p><p>Jaemin presses against him and Jisung, sandwiched in between his favourite person in the entire world and his least favourite person in the entire world, really isn’t sure what to do.</p><p>It feels kind of nice, Jisung thinks, before he realises what he’s just done and immediately backtracks and deletes that thought out of his mind.</p><p>Cuddling with <em>Jaemin</em> is nice, because Jaemin is awesome. He’s definitely the roommate of Jisung’s dreams. Cuddling with Donghyuck, on the other hand, is not very nice, because Donghyuck is Jisung’s worst nightmare. The only reason he’s cuddling up against Donghyuck is because he’s wearing a very soft sweater, and wait a minute...</p><p>“Donghyuck, is that my sweater?”</p><p>Donghyuck hums and looks up at Jisung, who has stood up to take a better look at the sweater that he can now confirm to definitely be his. Donghyuck’s eyes look kind of pretty in this particular light, but that’s not important right now because Donghyuck is a <em>thief</em>.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” he smiles. Jisung is pretty sure he can describe this smile as devilish because the devil also looked like an angel once. “It looks great on me, right?”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter!” Jisung cries out at the same time that Jaemin tells Donghyuck he looks just as beautiful as he always does.</p><p>“Thank you, baby,” Donghyuck smiles, leaning over to press a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek. He completely ignores Jisung, because Donghyuck is a very mean person and he loves to see Jisung suffer, but for once, Jisung will not stand for this. </p><p>This isn’t Donghyuck coming over before Jaemin is home to continuously bother and tease Jisung. This isn’t Donghyuck deciding Jisung’s bed is free real estate and banishing him to the other side of the room. No, this is <em>theft</em>. </p><p>Jisung (Jaemin) has let Donghyuck (his boyfriend) into his (their) home (dorm). Jisung has agreed to let him sit on his bed and has allowed him to pinch his cheeks and coo at him. And Donghyuck, Donghyuck had entered this sacred space and broken the law. </p><p>No, Jisung will absolutely not stand for this.</p><p>The sweater isn’t even in Donghyuck’s size, the sleeves reach past his hands and he’s positively drowning in it. Ridiculous. Of course Donghyuck would steal something that doesn’t even fit him, just for the thrill of doing something illegal. Jisung will <em>not</em> let this slide.</p><p>He stomps his foot, in a completely mature way, and pushes Donghyuck away from where he’d crawled into Jaemin’s lap. He can see Jaemin begin to pout immediately, not that Jisung is looking at his lips or whatever. And Donghyuck just blinks innocently at Jisung, like a fucking heathen. </p><p>It does nothing to deter Jisung, who will absolutely not let that devil get away with this.</p><p>“<em>Donghyuck</em>,” he says in what he’s pretty sure is a menacing tone. He’s not sure if Donghyuck is appropriately frightened, but that’s okay, because he’s about to be. “Donghyuck, I’m going to report you.”</p><p>“For what? Being too cute?” Donghyuck makes a peace sign. Jisung <em>hates</em> him.</p><p>“No!” he snaps, “For theft! You stole my sweater and that’s illegal, Donghyuck!”</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes and then smiles at him, which is absolutely definitely completely not cute. What a weird combination of gestures. But then again, Donghyuck is a weird guy, going around and stealing clothes that don’t even fit him. What a fucking weirdo. Jisung can’t stand him.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, baby,” Donghyuck says, smiling that stupid bright smile of his. He’s trying to blind Jisung, he’s sure of it. “I’m only borrowing it because I like you so much and I want to wear your clothes. That’s a thing people, in case you didn’t know that yet.”</p><p><em>Of course</em> Jisung knows that. He’s not stupid, he has a highschool diploma and everything. He <em>knows</em> that it’s a thing people do, but only with the people they’re <em>dating</em>, not with their boyfriend’s roommates’ clothes. </p><p>Obviously it’s Donghyuck who’s the idiot here, going around stealing clothes from his friends like it’s the norm. Not that Jisung considers Donghyuck to be one of his friends or anything. Donghyuck has loads of friends, Jisung is definitely not one of them.</p><p>“Yes, I know that! But you’re supposed to be wearing <em>Jaemin’s</em> clothing, not mine!”</p><p>“Oh, but I <em>am</em> wearing Jaemin’s clothing!” Donghyuck answers with a grin, because he apparently has an answer for everything, as he lifts up one of his legs to show Jisung the socks he’s wearing. They’re Jaemin’s socks, of course. More specifically, a pair of Jaemin’s favourite socks. Even more specifically, a pair of the socks Jisung’s mom gave Jaemin to thank him for taking such good care of her son.</p><p>Jisung is going to <em>scream.</em></p><p>He turns to Jaemin, who’s been watching the entire exchange with a fond smile. “Are you seeing this, Jaemin?” he asks in a desperate attempt to get at least some proof that this is a real situation that’s really happening in the real world and not just something Jisung’s subconscious has made up in one of his nightmares.</p><p>Jaemin nods, still smiling, like Jisung isn’t going absolutely insane.</p><p>“Jaemin, I tried to like your boyfriend, but you’ve seen what he’s like. I really can’t stand him.”</p><p>“Then sit,” Jaemin smiles, “Preferably on my lap.”</p><p>Jisung is going <em>crazy.</em> </p><p>“This is your fault!” he snaps at Donghyuck, “Before he started dating you, Jaemin was never like this to me! You’ve ruined him and I hate you!”</p><p>Donghyuck just laughs at him, “Oh, Jisung,” he says, “You want to kiss me so bad.”</p><p>“W-what?” Jisung wants <em>what?</em></p><p>He definitely does <em>not</em> want to kiss Donghyuck, what a crazy thought. Donghyuck is an evil thief who steals Jisung’s clothes and Jisung can’t stand him. </p><p>He glances at Donghyuck’s lips, which are kind of pretty, actually. And a bit shiny, now that he’s really looking at them, maybe he’s wearing lipgloss. They look very soft too, very kissable. It makes Jisung wonder what it’d be like to kiss them.</p><p>Oh no. Maybe Jisung <em>does</em> want to kiss Donghyuck. Maybe he doesn’t really hate Donghyuck at all. How embarrassing that Jisung’s worst nightmare actually turned out to be the guy of his dreams instead. Donghyuck probably doesn’t want to kiss him though, now that he’s heard Jisung tell Jaemin he actually can’t stand him. </p><p>Jisung pales. He can’t believe he’s actually thinking these thoughts about Jaemin’s boyfriend. How could he do this to his absolute favourite person in the entire world? This is absolutely terrible, Jisung is terrible. </p><p>He looks over at Jaemin, who smiles that beautiful smile of his. Jaemin’s lips are always a bit chapped, but they still look very pretty. It would be nice to kiss Jaemin, Jisung thinks.</p><p><em>Oh no.</em> This is even <em>worse.</em> Jisung can’t believe this. He’s probably going to have to move out now.</p><p>Jaemin pouts with his pretty lips. God, now that Jisung has started looking at them he just can’t seem to stop. </p><p>“You know, Jisungie,” he says, still pouting, “If you want us to kiss you, you can just ask.”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“Huh?” Jisung says intelligently, “You want to kiss me?”</p><p>Donghyuck leans forward and Jisung’s eyes immediately zero in on his lips, “We’ve been trying to get you to notice that for the past three months, but I’m glad you’ve finally caught on. Do you want to kiss us too?”</p><p>“I-” Jisung has forgotten how to form sentences, “Yes, please.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Donghyuck smiles, pulling Jisung back onto the bed to press his lips to his. </p><p>Jisung has never kissed anyone before and he’s not sure what to do, but it’s <em>great</em>. Donghyuck’s lips are a little sticky from the lipgloss and they taste like cherry, but Jisung doesn’t care. Donghyuck’s hands circle his waist to pull him closer. Kissing is <em>awesome.</em></p><p>When they pull apart, he’s immediately pulled into Jaemin’s lap.</p><p>“I’m so jealous,” Jaemin pouts, “You also need to kiss me. And after that you should definitely say yes when we ask you to be our boyfriend, so I can kiss you <em>all the time</em>, if you’d like that.”</p><p>Jisung thinks he would like that very much, so he leans forward to kiss the pout right off of Jaemin’s face.</p><p>Jisung’s second kiss is just as nice as his first one, with Jaemin reaching up to cup Jisung’s cheeks with his hands. Jaemin’s lips are very soft. Jaemin kisses very softly, softer than Donghyuck does. </p><p>Maybe Jisung should kiss Donghyuck again, just to be sure. And then Jaemin again, but this time as his boyfriend. </p><p>Yes, he should definitely do that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>